Vehicle antenna devices for AM/FM broadcasting, television broadcasting, GPS, and the like are conventionally mounted on vehicles. The vehicle antenna device is typically mounted on the roof, which affords an unobstructed view and is the highest portion of the vehicle.
As shown in FIGS. 6A and 6B, a vehicle antenna device 51 described in Patent Document 1 includes a base portion 53 and an upright portion 54, which extends upward from the base portion 53. The vehicle antenna device 51 and an antenna cover portion 52, which accommodates the entire vehicle antenna device 51, constitute an antenna unit 50. The antenna unit 50 is mounted on a vehicle roof 101.